The One Who was All
by AlatarielSparrow
Summary: Not your regular, everyday fic. This is the tale of a girl who was made by not two, but seven people.
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Rill and Thayet of Nuestown. The rest belong to the wonderful Tamora Pierce

Thayet slipped carefully into her new gown. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was a deep royal purple and shimmered in the light. Basically like her eyes. The top came low on her breasts revealing their curve. It had long, delicate sleeves with longs falls of the satin material to draw the eye to long slender hands. The skirt was long, falling to the floor and dragging a bit. Rill had said it would be good that way. When she walked, she could lift her skirts like a lady, even if she wasn't one which looked good to the nobles. The dress fit Thayet prefectly. It was tight on her upper body to show her thin but womanly figure but the skirt was full enough not to show anything. The whole dress was made out of satin. At Thayet's throat glittered a delicate silver necklace with a scripty J hanging from it which was embedded with diamonds and three sapphires. On her feet she wore delicate slippers to match the gown.

On first seeing the gown and all accesories, Thayet had been stunned and refused them. This was because Rill, The King of the Thieves, had payed for them all. She didn't want him to do that, even if he as her best friend. It was only a one night thing and she didn't even want to know how much money a garment like this one would cost, not to mention the necklace which was even finer than the gown. Thayet had accepted after somewhat of a debait and much protesting on her part. She was now glad she had accepted.

She did her hair up beautifully, putting her raven wing black ringlets in a loose bun on the back/top of her head. She let a few ringlets fall here and there, making her look more elegant and somewhat mischevious. She applied a little face paint, just to her eyelids with was a purple shimmer. Then her maid insisted that she put little crystals at the corners of each eye, so she did. And when Thayet looked in the mirror after everything was finished, she was in awe. She didn't even recognize herself, for staring back at her was a beautiful noble girl of 15. She was no noble, nor did she consider herself beautiful.

However she was. She had long black casacding ringlets with a cream ivory complexion and violet/sapphire eyes that sparkled constantly. Her face wasn't to strong boned nor to fat and her nose was delicate. Her mouth was soft, naturally red and full and she had long eyelashes. She also had a very womanly figure. She as beautiful indeed. Thayet rushed out to her sister Glacia's room.

" Glacia, how do I look? Do I meet your standards?"

Thayet would be going to the ball as Glacia's servant but Glacia had insisted upon her looking good.Glacia was 2 years older than Thayet but since Thayet was her "servant" for the night, her opion mattered greatly.

Glacia had always been jealous of Thayet's beauty although she was pretty herself. Glacia was a different kind of female. She flirted with every male she saw and was very stuck up. She was going to the royal convent in Corus and Thayet had been instructed to go with Glacia by their parents and protect her and be her servant. Thayet was a fighting female. She should have been a male but she was definatly female. She could best even the King of Thieves with sword dagger and anything else. She survyed Thayet carefully, trying to find something wrong.

" You overdid it. " Glacia flung her long blonde curls behind her. " Your not a noble, so you shouldn't dress so...." Glacia couldn't finish. Thayet looked even more beautiful than normal in that gown, and she looked to much more like a noble. Truth to tell, Glacia hated her sister. They looked nothing alike so you couldn't tell they were sisters. Glacia had long blonde curls with a full face and sky blue eyes with a hint of grey in them. Her lips were kind of small and delicate but yet they were soft and red. Her nose was delicate but not like Thayet's. She also had a womanly figure, though not as much as Thayet's.

" However I suppose you'll have to do since we have to leave. Come on. And please don't forget my shawl, it's too cold not to have one."

Rolling her eyes as Glacia flounced her way to the door, Thayet grabbed Glacia's shawl. She did have to admit Glacia did look good tonight. She had on a pale pink silk gown with no sleeves. The top edge of the gown came low enough that anyone could see the curves of her breasts but it looked good on her. The silk was covered with a sparkling guazey like material which made it glitter when the light hit it. Her hair was down but she had curled it excessivly so it was almost as curly as Thayet's. Her shawl was a very delicate white material and didn't look like it would keep anyone very warm, it was just for looks.

Thayet threw on her overcoat to protect her from the cold wind. She grabbed Glacia's shawl and placed it on her shoulders. Then they went down to the courtyard where Rill had one of his men Marlin waiting for them with horses. He had saddled Glacia's horse, Noble and Thayet's gelding, Twinkle Toes.

" Master Rill says he will meet you at the palace. Good night ladies. And I will add that you both look very beautiful." he bowed and helped Glacia and Thayet to mount. " Thank you Marlin. " When Glacia and Thayet were mounted, Marlin bowed to them and left. Thayet and Glacia then rode off towards the palace which didn't take very long.

When they reached the palace, a young houstler took their horses. Then Glacia pulled Thayet off in a search for Rill. Thayet found him leaning against a large stone column. He smiled when he saw them and came over. That's when Thayet realized.

Rill had somehow changed the color of his eyes which had gone from black to brown. He had changed his hair color also which went from black to brown. However she knew it was him. However Glacia did not.

" Do I know you sir?" Glacia eyed him up and down. Rill laughed. " It's Rill, Glacia. Rill, what did you do to your hair and your eyes?" It was Thayet that anwsered. " Well I didn't want anyone here to recognize me or anything so I changed my apperence. Pretty convincing or what? Most people who actully do know what I look like have only caught fleeting glimpses, which is not enough to establish detailed characteristics. So I figured I'd be safe anyway. How did you know it was me?" Rill looked stunned by Thayet. However before she got a chance to anwser Glacia butted in. " It was just a lucky guess i'm sure. Shall we go inside? I'm getting rather chilly." she shoved her arm into Rill's and marched him off. Thayet laughed. " What do we call you then?" Rill thought while Glacia pulled him towards the main entrance." Sirus I guess. Sirus Oliver of Irontown. Yes, that's good. Come along Thayet, your behind." he called as they came to the main entrance.

An older man held open the doors for them and inside a young man asked for their names so they could be put in the attendence guestbook. Thayet was nervous. She knew nothing about their majesties or about any noble except for the famed Lioness. She didn't even know names. She gave the man her full name, Thayet Kalasena Arilanna Schridtler. It was long but it was pretty. Glacia was Glacia Amore of Nuestown. That was the title Da let her use for royal and convent use only. That was Da's title before he gave it up, so he didn't like to use it. Ma had told Thayet she wasn't to use it so she wouldn't be recognized as Glacia's sister or else she would have.

As they passed through a huge stone archway, Thayet did all she could to keep her jaw from dropping ( she had learned in etiquitte class that it wasn't polite to act surprised in a rude way ). There was so many people, all dressed up fancy. The ladies made a rainbow of colors. Then men all looked spectacular. The Hall of Crowns was so beautiful. Large chrystal chandleirs hung from the ceiling illuminating the room. The wall was painted beautifully with murals of everything. Dancing people, birds in flight; and everything was done in painstaking detail. Stone archways that were heavily carved were on either side of the huge room. A flight of gold gilded stairs were on her right that came down in an elegant curve. One table that was elevated on a stone rise lay at the very head of the room. This was for the King and Queen Thayet guessed. Them and maybe the most imprtant of nobles like the Lioness and their children. Tables for the guests came off of that. This room was so large however that there was room for everything. Dancing, tables, etc.

Wanting a good look but not wanting to be noticed, Thayet went to a corner near a room with royal red carpets and lots of books and comfy chairs. She could she everything from there. She stood there for a little while watching Glacia and Rill dance, when trumpets sounded. Thayet stood up abruptly.

Two people were descending the stairs. Thayet guessed by the way everyone bowed and was respectfully silent that this was the King and Queen. She was on the opposite side of the room so she couldnt make out exact features but that they both had black hair.

" Their Royal Majesties King Jonathan and Queen Thayet. Their Royal Highnesses Prince Roald and Princess Kalasin." Upon hearing the Queen's name, Thayet did a double take. Thayet? Why hadn't Rill told her? Thayet almost screamed and ran out of the room when she could see the Queen clearly.

Queen Thayet looked almost.. well basically like her. She had long black cascading ringlets, a cream ivory complexion, boned face, nautrally red soft lips, a womanly body, level brows..... the only differences were their noses and their eye color. The Queen's was strongly boned but it fit her perfectly. The Queen's eyes were a sharp hazel color while Thayet's were violet/sapphire.

Looking away from the Queen, she also gasped when she saw the King. He was extremly handsome. He had hair so black that it was almost blue as was his beard. His eyes were the color of Thayet's sapphire specks. He had a good build for a king and he also had a handsome face.

Then when she looked at Prince Roald, she almost fainted. She thought it was Rill! It looked exactly like him with blue eyes instead of black. Rill normally had black hair like King Jonathan's and black eyes only tonight he changed them. Roald was a splitting image of him. It was scary. She had to find Rill.

Thayet searched the crowd until she spotted him at the snack table. She hurried over, being careful to be graceful and not look like she was startled.

" Sirus!" Thayet said. Rill whipped around. " Thayet what is it?" he looked concerned. " Can you come with me please? I need to talk to you." Without waiting for an anwser she grabbed his arm and hulled him into the book room and closed the door. They had much to discuss.

**Review please! Thanks very much Alatariel**


	2. Anwsers

There was no one else in there so they could talk freely. Then just to be even more safe, Thayet warded the room with her magic.

" Rill why didn't you tell me?" she sat down on a couch, pulling him down beside her. " Tell you what Thayet?" asked Rill, who was concerned and puzzeled.

" About the Queen!! And why does the royal family look so much like you? You could be Prince Roald's twin! And don't tell it me it's some freak conicidenece. AND I can smell a lie so you might as well not waste your breath on one."

Rill sighed. " I guess I should tell you Thayet. But before I do I want you to promise me that what i'm going to say and do wont change a thing. " he took her hands and looked into her eyes." Of course Rill. Please tell me." she softened her look. His eyes looked sad. " Thayet...." he stopped and stared at her, the oddest look on his face. Thayet was stunned. He stopped and started talking. " Alright. Now that I have your full attention, please listen to me. I'm not who I say I am. No one knows about me except for my mother, my father, my brother and my sister and the Lioness. I was born to my parents out of wedlock, so they couldn't and were afraid to tell **anyone** about me. So I was raised as a normal kid, although I wasn't allowed to go anywhere. I ran away when I was 14 to get away. If I couldn't be known about, what's the sense of living. I took up life with the Rogue, then basically opposing my parents. My parents don't know it's me, nor does anyone that knows my true identity. That's why I diguised myself tonight. So they wouldn't know it was me." Getting over the look, Thayet questioned him. " Well who are your parents?"

Rill took a deep breath and held it. His hands shook in hers and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he let out his breath and looked deep into her eyes, searching. " I was born technically Prince Jasson of Conte. Jonathan and Thayet are my parents. Roald and Kalasin are my brother and sister. I'm two years older than Roald is. And technically I should have been the heir to the throne. But that's impossible. Now you have an anwser to why I am so proper and talk so well and dance perfectly nad know perfect court manners. I was taught every thing a Prince should be. This is why I know how to use sword. Alanna, the Lioness, taught me herself. "

Thayet was scared. Therefore, she forgot all about her looking like the Queen. Rill? The heir to the Tortallian throne? She tried to pull away but Rill pulled her back. " Please don't go Thayet. I only told you because......" he pulled her close and put his mouth on hers. Frightened, Thayet struggled for only a moment, then surrenedered.

Truth be told, she loved Rill. Always had. However she had thought he was in love with Glacia and she had no chance with him. But now... Rill cradled her head and deepened the kiss, leaving Thayet breathless. She trembled in his arms but al she felt was an odd pang in her stomach and a power ful awareness of all the places their bodies touched. Rill pulled away first. " Promise me you won't run or tell Thayet? I love you. That's why I told you. And I trust you. Please Thayet?" he looked so sad, so helpless and there was a degree of love in his eyes she had never seen before. A tear rolled down her cheek." Of course I won't.... Rill." He kissed her again, then pulled her to her feet. " Come. This is one of my favorite songs to dance to. I remember as a kid, mother always said that this was the one her and father danced to their first dance so I loved it instantly." Thayet laughed and let him pull her out of the room. From there he pulled her to the floor where lots of other couples were dancing to the slow but beautiful song being played by the band.

Rill pulled her against him and swept her about the floor. Thayet got so into it, she totally fogot where she was. She forgot everything except Rill and the music. That had never happened before. On the edge of her awareness, she felt the lights dim and the Hall of Crowns grow dark. Still music played and Rill swept her about. She was suddenly floating on a starry plane with Rill and there was nothing but them and the music. Floating carelessly, still dancing.

The band stopped playing and Thayet was back in her body in the Hall of Crowns. The song was over. Thayet looked around. Prince Roald was standing next to them.


	3. Getting to know your Twin

" May I have this dance my lady? " he bowed and held out his hand. Thayet looked at Rill who had a glazed look. " I'll be right back Sirus."

Thayet didn't want to leave Rill however she didn't think she could refuse the Prince. She did a perfect curtsy, pleased with the elegant sigh of her skirts. " Of course your Highness." Then as they he began to whirl her about, he asked her for her name.

" It's Thayet Your Highness. To what do I owe this great honor of dancing with you?"

Prince Roald laughed. " That's what everyone asks me. Please don't. Sometimes I think that that's a requirment they teach at the convent. Do I have to have a reason? And is that where your from, the convent?" " No you don't and yes, I'm from the convent."

They danced for the rest of the song, Prince Roald asking her questions that were rather uncomfortable for her to anwser. Like what her full title was, and where she grew up. She didn't want the Prince to think she was an impersonating a noble, so she told him her full title was Thayet Arilanna of Nuestown. However she told him she had grown up not in Nuestown but in tiny little Treth where technically she had been born. She was glad when the dance was over, but afterwards, she thought she would rather have had it go on forever.

" Come with me will you? There is someone I want you to meet." Once again, she was afraid to refuse the Prince so she agreed.

Roald led her through the crowd to a short woman with short, coppery hair in a shirt and breeches, although she could tell they were for dress use only. She was talking to another lady, who was also in a shirt and breeches. They were also for dress. This lady had black hair and black eyes, although her hair wasn't as dark as the royal family's. Her face was stern and forbidding.

" Alanna, could you tell me were milday is?" Roald asked as he tapped the coppery haired womans shoulder. She spun around.

" Oh. Roald it's you. I believe she's with Gary over by the lounge room. Who's this?"

Thayet was trembling. Before her stood the famed Alanna the Lioness. She was about 5 foot 3 with her famed violet eyes and the emberstone around her neck. Her sword was even strapped to her waist.

" Don't be afraid youngling, I won't bite. I only bite my enemies." Her eyes laughed. " Alanna this is Thayet Arilanna of Nuestown. Thayet, this is Sir Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau. Or the Lioness if you prefer. The one with the black hair is Buriram Tourakamm, the second in command to the Queen's Riders and the Queen's personal guard. " Thayet curtsied perfectly again and blushed. " Thayet?" Buri directed this at Thayet with raised eyebrows. Thayet turned even redder. " Does my name offend you lady Buriram? " Thayet was afraid to look directly at Buri. " No. You just have a strange, scary really, likeness to the Queen. Her name is Thayet also."

Thayet then remembered her first question to Rill. She blanched. " I... I have to go.....please forgive me." She went to walk away but Roald held her back. " I am sorry ladies," he said to Alanna and Buri, " but will you excuse us?"

They nodded and watched as Roald led Thayet to the lounge. To the Queen he called, " Mother!" and she looked up. Thayet's breath caught in her throat. The Queen was stunningly lovely in a dress of black velvet with a black velvet collar and gold emboridery. The skirt of the dress was full and long. She had long sleeves with gold belled cuffs and a string of diamonds glinted on her neck and at her earlobs. Her hair was left down and was ringlets that looked exactly like Thayet's. However a silver crown with diamonds set in it, sat atop her head. Her eyes sharpened and widened as they set upon her sons companion and she excused herself from her conversation with a tall, important looking man. All the people in the room continued talking, unaware that it looked as if the Queen's twin stood in the room.

The Queen motioned for the two to follow her into a room off the lounge. She held open the door as Roald and Thayet walked past. They were now inside what looked like a study. There was a large window with a desk and chair in front of it and many bookcases. There were maps pinned to the darkwood walls and the floors were stone. As the Queen closed the door, Thayet felt as though the air supply was leaving the room.

" Have a seat young one. Roald, where are you manners? Introduce me. " She leaned up against the desk. " Mother, this is Thayet Arilanna of Nuestown. Thayet, this is my mother, Queen Thayet of Conte. "

Thayet curtsied lower, you always went down the farthest when in the presence of a King or Queen. " Good evening Your Majesty." Thayet almost whispered. The Queen smiled. " You have good manners and an impecable curtsey. Now I'm sure you don't need me to tell you what my son sees and so do I. I'm sure your already aware of this. However I do know for a fact that the last Nuestown folk are too old to be your parents, and they have no kids, so would like to explain to me who it is exactly you are? For there had never been a time when along comes a person who could be my younger twin. Roald dear, I must ask you to go now. Is that alright? You may come back when young Thayet and I are done talking." Roald bowed and grasped Thayet's hand firmly, brushing his lips against it while looking at her. " I shall see you later milady." Then he left.

Thayet just sat on the couch, unable to look at the Queen. The room lay in silence until Queen Thayet spoke. " My son seems quite taken with you. However, might you tell me who you are my dear?" the Queen waited for an anwser. Thayet took a deep breath and started talking.

" I came here a few months ago with my sister, Glacia. She was going to the convent and Mother said I was to come and be her servant and to protect her. " The Queen interupted." Protect her?" Thayet had a bit more confidence now. She could do this. Smiling, she sat up straighter. " Yes your Majesty. Not to brag but I am good with a large range of weapons." " Can you give me examples?"

" Yes Your Majesty. My first and favorite is my sword. I know people like me aren't supposed to use them but I love the fighting thing. Then there's my dagger, well daggers, my longbow, crossbow, sling, axe, and I can use a glaive too. I am good at hunting and tracking, mapping, horseback and things that are unlike a girl. That's why she sent me. Plus I am a hard worker and I love to learn. So I went. I go to all the classes with her." " Who's your sister? " " Glacia Amore Schridtler of Nuestown. She's two years older than I am. She's 17 and I'm 15. Now I'll explain the Nuestown situation. My Father was Nuestown. His parents are the late Crythia and Herald. He always said that he hated growing up there and hated them so as soon as he was ten, he ran away to join the Kings Own, which he did. He was in the King's Own for maybe 2 years when he met my mother. Then they had my sister and he dropped out of the Kings Own. When he did that, his parents sort of disowned him, although they love all of his children. So Father dropped his title and went to live with my Mother in Treth. He never speaks to his parents, as they don't speak to him. However, they gave Mother the permission for Glacia to use Father's old title at the convent. They are proud of her, and want her to do well. I am technically a Nuestown as well if Glacia is. Plus.... I didn't want to seem as though I was impersonating a noble when His Highness asked who I was. I overdressed a bit tonight. I was not supposed to use the title, Mother forbade me too. I am the oddball in my family. They are all blonde haired blue eyed like Scanrans. This is why Mother does not really care for me as she does her other children. Neither do Father's parents. I was always an outcast in my family. Glacia is the family 'hero' if it comes to that. I hope you do not think badly of me for looking as I do, nor for using that title. I am but a servant normally and that type of contact with royalty is rather frighting. "

The Queen smiled at Thayet. " I could not think badly of you my dear. You sound like a very useful person. The only thing I don't like is that you talents are put to use serving as a servant. I hope you don't mind dreadfully if in the morning, you came to the palace to show me what you do know? Then, depending on how you fair, if you wish you could join the Queen's Riders in a year or if you really want, you could become a knight. I'm sure Jonathan would let you." Thayet's mouth dropped and she abruptly closed it.

" But your Majesty, I'm not of noble birth! Surely you wouldn't want someone like me defending a kingdom?"

The Queen pasued, thinking over what to say. " My dear, noble birth counts for nothing in the Queens Riders. I'm sure it does in being a knight... but things like that are counting for less and less. I've heard tell from Lady Alanna's daughter that most people from other countries are thinking that every female and peasent alike in Tortall use swords and fight like warriors. That's not strictly accuret however. Many peasents are aloud to use weapons, Jonathan encourages it. That dosen't mean that they like to though. Things in the realm have changed greatly ever since Jon took the throne. There are still some very fussy conservatives that will never change, but some are learning to accept that the ways things are is the way things are. Does that make any sense?"

Thayet thought a moment. The Queen had said alot and it took a moment to process it all. " Somewhat. Forgive me your Majesty but surley people don't want peasents being knights. Especially females for that matter."

The Queen hefted herself up onto the desk and let her legs swing. " Well it is true that many don't like females as knights, the two who are are very good. One of course is the famous Lady Alanna and the other, I don't know if you've heard is Lady Keladry of Mindelan. It was heavily debated when she wanted to become a page. Jonathan said yes but the training master at the time, Lord Wyldon, did not want her to. He was a very sticky conservative but he let her, only on that she had to go through a year of probation first. Also he made Lady Alanna swear she would have nothing to do with Keladry and Jonathan backed him up. That's why Lady Alanna went to the Copper Isles for so long to visit her daughter. Anyway, Lady Kel is now a very acconplished knight, and the commander of the refugee camp New Hope. Many people, although many are commoners, are begining to see that girls can be very good knights." Thayet understood. " I would be glad to serve your Majesty in anything she wishes. I shall be at the palace tomorrow." The Queen smiled. " Good. I shall see you there then at....7:00. Get up bright and early, and make sure you bring your weapons. " Thayet pasued. " Your Majesty?" " Hmm?" " I've never been to the palace until tonight. I have no idea where anything is. May I be permitted to have one of my friends escort me? Also I need to know where exactly you want me to meet you, because there is so much palace that I would search forever to find you, and probably still not."

The Queen laughed. " Of course. How silly of me. Does this friend know where the Grand Study is?"

" I'm sure he does." A vicious but wonderful plan was swirling in her mind. Rill proabably wouldn't like it but she'd do it anyway."What is your friends name?" Thayet fought back a smile. No hints, she told herself. " If your Majesty doesn't mind to much, would you let me keep it a secret, he's rather shy, and I'm sure he wouldn't want Your Majesty to know his name, he would think himself not worthy of his name upon your lips. I do have one favor to ask though. Could you bring His Majesty and Princess Kalasin and Prince Roald?" The Queen smiled again, revealing her beautiful straight pearly-whites. " Of course. Why, I won't ask. I have that affect on many people, though it annoys me sometimes. I'm only another human but most people don't think so. Now if you'll forgive me, but milord Wyldon is probably wondering where I've gone and Buri will accuse me of flauting off. Have a lovely evening Thayet, I shall see you tomorrow in the Grand Study at 7:00 sharp." she hopped nimbly off the desk. Thayet stood up and curtsied perfectly. " Goddess bless Your Majesty." The Queen inclined her head and swept out of the room, Thayet following in her wake. Roald stood outside the door, waiting. Thayet curtsied to him, unafraid of every noble now after her talk with the Queen. Roald raised his eyebrows. " You seem more.... not cocky... confident." Thayet smiled at him." I am. Do you have any idea how intimidating it is to have to talk to the Queen when you think your going to get screamed at for impersonation? Very. I was scared witless. Not to offend Your Highness but I believe my partner is probably looking for me. I must get back. " Roald bowed and nodded. " I hope to see you soon milady." Thayet smiled and curstied. " You will. If you wish you can get up at 7:00 tomorrow morning and come watch me practice weapons for Her Majesty." Without waiting for an anwser, Thayet hurried off to find Rill. She spotted him. Glacia had him back in her clutches and was dancing with him. Thayet rolled her eyes but went over anyway. Rill was smiling painfully at Glacia as she flirted shamelessly with him but she didn't seem to notice. His eyes went wide as he saw Thayet standing there smiling. He whispered in Glacia's ear, and they seperated. She went off towards the drinks table. Rill strode over to Thayet. " What happened? Where in the gods name did you go? Where's Roald?" Thayet laughed. " So many questions! Come on... I need some fresh air."


	4. Conversations and Talent

Thayet led him outside to sit on a stone bench that was under the entry way so it wasn't covered with the dusting of snow that had fallen. They sat down, Thayet spending her skirts before she sat. " Well I danced with Roald then he led me away. I met Lady Alanna, Buriram Tourakom and of course your mother. I had a lovely talk with her. Long and lovely. She is really nice, not quite as nobelly as I thought she would be. However she is very intimidating, especially when you think your going to get screamed at and killed for being an impersonator. But you'll never guess where I'm going tomorrow morning." Rill stared at her." I dunno. Where? And do I dare ask? " Thayet laughed and shoved him. " Actully I have to meet her tomorrow in the Grand Study and seven in the morning. Which leads me to something else. I need you to escort me. I have no idea where the Grand Study is, and if you don't know then I'm a cow." Rill folded his arms and gave her the eye. " Mmmm... I don't think so. I don't want Father to be able to see me through his magic. Plus I don't want him to be able to see my magic, for his magic is slightly more powerful than mine. He taught me the hiding spell, so I'm sure he can see through it. And I don't want to go back Thayet." Thayet raised her eyebrows. She leaned in and kissed Rill powerfully, putting all her soul and love into it. Rill was swept away. When Thayet pulled away, she asked him " Now will you?" she crossed her arms. " No Thayet, that's not going to work." Thayet smirked and kissed him again. This time he laughed. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he whispered alright you win in her ear and they sat kissing for what seemed like forever. Finally Rill let her go. " Thank you Rill. Thank you so much." They kissed one last time, then returned to the ball. Thayet entered from a different way, so Glacia wouldn't suspect them. However, she entered next to where Princess Kalasin was leaning against the wall, arms folded across her chest, scowling. When Thayet entered, Kalasin just started talking to her without even looking at her. Thayet was baffled. " I really despise being Princess. It's all people see me as. I am not just the Princess. " Kalasin finally looked at Thayet. " Mother? No.... What is your name may I ask?" Thayet curtsied. " Thayet Kalasena Arilanna Schridtler of Nuestown Your Highness. And no, I'm not impersonating." Kalasin laughed." Of course not. You do look a great deal like Mother though. Forgive me, I tend to talk to anyone when I am mad enough. Sorry to bother you." Thayet shook her head. " Not at all Your Highness. I'm only sorry I can't do anything for you."

Kalasin smiled painfully. " Please don't. If I hear ' Your Highness' one more time I'm going to scream. Call me Kalasin. Say! Maybe there is somthing you can do. If you don't mind, will you come to the indoor practice courts with me? I know it's rather abrupt but I need to get away. And if I go away with you, it will look harmless since you look so much like Mother. No one questions if I leave with one of my parents." Kalasin looked so hopeful, Thayet couldn't turn her down. " Of course.... Kalasin." " Thank you soooooo much! You have no idea what this means to me. C'mon, lets go!" As Kalasin's face lit up and she motioned for Thayet to follow her, Thayet was having jumbled thoughts. Boy this is an interesting evening, she thought to herself. The only royal I have yet to meet and talk to is the King! Gods all Bless.

Thayet followed Kalasin down a number of long, beautifully carpeted royal hallways, they reached the practice courts. They were very large and wonderful. Thayet gasped. If only she could have something like this to practice in every day! " Can you use any weapons? " Thayet was snapped out of her thoughts as Kalasin asked her a question. " Yes. Lots of them. What did oyu have in mind.... wait a mintue...... Kalasin... it's going to be rather hard to practice in these lovely gowns were wearing. Don't you think?" Kalasin laughed. " True... but that's not a problem. Don't scream ok?" Kalasin waved her hand and Thayet's clothes were gone to be replaced by her favorite pair of breeches and shirt. Kalasin was also now dressed in a shirt and breeches. Their dresses were hanging on hangers on a coat rack against the wall. Her jaw dropped. " How did you do that?" Kalasin smirked. " It's simple really. I just took the clothes that loomed in your minds eye and brought them to you....well on you. Now. What can you use? I prefer the sword but if you don't know that one...." Thayet laughed. " Sword is my favorite too. Do you have one I could use? I don't carry mine with me to ball as such." Kalasin lead her over to a large store room. " Go pick one out. Mine's in a secret spot. I hide it so no one else uses it. " She said a word and a sword appeared against the wall. Thayet smiled and started testing sword weights. All the swords were hung on a special rack. This rack was enclosed in extremly tough glass and hanging on a wall. Thayet picked out a rather normal looking sword, it's weight seemed pretty good. " Alright."

Kalasin and Thayet walked back out to the courts. They stood in a special sword training circle, which Thayet's Da had always had to draw out on the ground with a stick for her to learn it correct. Kalasin flicked a finger and the lights in that particular court lit up to provide ample light to see with. As Thayet assumed the guard postion, Kalasin laid out rules.

" Alright Thayet. This is going to be a proper duel. I want you to conduct yourself as you would with anyone else, I'm not the Princess right now. Also, not to brag but I'm a good hand with a sword. I was taught in secret by my mother and the Lioness. I can't best them but I'm pretty good. The only person I can't best is my brother. This will be a normal duel, same rules and everything. Sound fair?" Thayet nodded and reassumed the guard postion. Kalasin attacked first, bringing her blade down hard onto Thayet's. Thayet parried and followed the attack, bringing her balde up in a reverse butterfly. Kalasin blocked and swung around, and Thayet then followed the second half of the attack. Kalasin was good, but she wasn't better than Rill. In a matter of a minute, Thayet had won. Kalasin stood up, awe in her eyes. They were both sweating but that was normal.

" Where'd you learn to fight like that Thayet? Your very good. I think your probably better than Mother. I don't know about the Lioness but your good! " Thayet blushed and bit her lip. " Sorry. I don't mean to show off or anything. I had every intention of losing but I get really into it and then I can't stop myself."

Kalasin laughed. " Well neither can I most of the time." Thayet watched her. She was good for a girl of what looked like 13 or 14. " How old are you... Kalasin?" " It's Kally. All my friends call me Kally. I'm 14. I wanted to be a page when I turned 10 but Papa said no. Gods I was so mad. I believe the whole palace could have heard me scream when he told me no for like the 10th time. I rememeber it well....' No Kalasin! For the last time, no daughter of mine is going to become a knight! You are going to grow up and be a Princess like your supposed to! If you bother me about this one more time you'll be on kitchen duty for a month with the deliquent pages and thieves!' That's Papa alright. He likes change in everyone but his family. It's so aggrivating. I got that kitchen duty too, for screaming like 'some wild hoodlam and waking people from a coma up in the glaciers of Scanra.' I was pretty impressed with it actully. Mother taught me. She was K'mir and her people had _beautiful_ war crys. " When Kalasin grinned, Thayet had to laugh. She loved the girls spirit, which made her sad to see Kalasin so pinned in being a Princess. " Did the Queen want you to become a knight?" Kalasin thought for a moment. " Well she said she didn't really want to see me a knight but if it made me happy, she'd let me. Only problem was I had to get Papa to agree. That didn't work, as you can see. I wish I could be more like Mother. She's a warrior at heart. She set up the Queen's Riders and she's the Commander in Cheif as well. She fights with them alot, and it sounds wonderful when she tells us tales of fighting here and in her birth country of Saraine."

Thayet let Kalasin talk about the Queen and fighting while they put away thier swords. She was anxious to learn more about the Queen and Rill's mother, and what Kalasin was telling her made her like the Queen more and more every mintue. Once their swords were put away, it was Kalasin's turn to question Thayet.

" Forgive me for saying so, but you don't look like a Nuestown. There all Scanran looking. Blonde hair, blue eyes and such. "

Thayet and Kalasin sat down on a window seat. " Well my Da is technically Nuestown. His parents hated him and he hated them so as soon as he could, he ran away to join the King's Own. He was in the King's Own for 2 years when he met Mother. Then when he dropped out to marry her, his parents basically disowned him. They love all his kids though, except for me because I'm the oddball. My sister Glacia is why I'm in Corus. Mother sent me to protect Glacia and be her servant because she's in the convent. Her, Gary and Kerila all have blonde hair and blue eyes and act like spoiled brats... basically like nobles since most of them live at Crythia and Herald's all the time. All my family hates me, except for Da. He loved me like he didn't love anyone else. Even Mother. He taught me sword and long and crossbow, sling, axe, mapping, tracking, hunting, and my best friend who lived in the Yamani Islands with his mother for ten years taught me how to use a glaive. I suppose then only weapon I can't use is a lance. Da never taught me to joust." Kalasin's eyebrows went up. " Wow. You sound like you had a pretty bad time of growing up. But you know how to use almost every weapon on earth. Plus you do everything that a page is required to do except maybe serving people. You could be a knight! Well, that is if you can ride a horse anyway. Can you? " Thayet laughed. " Yes of course! That's what the Queen said. I want to but yet... I'm kind of old to be doing it and I'm sure people don't want me being a knight. I'm kind of not a noble and I'm a girl and people would be screaming impersonator through the streets. Do you know what I mean? I do look like the Queen, and I can't help it."

Kalasin nodded. " That's true, the only difference I see is eye color and..... wow. That's it. OH! Your noses. Hers is more strongly boned, your is more delicate. Actully yours looks like Lady Alanna's."

Thayet and Kalasin talked for a long time about family and looks. They had begun talking about something else when Rill popped his head in the door.

" Thayet what are you doing?! You've been in here all through supper! I couldn't pry myself away from Glacia or else I would have come sooner. I saw you slip away. Good evening your Highness. " he bowed to Kalasin who was frowning slightly. Thayet grinned. "I was escaping with the Princess. We needed to get away."

"How'd you get in here sir? I do believe I warded the door with royal magic....Wait what's your name?"

Thayet swallowed hard. Rill looked nervous. " I... uhhhh..."

Kalasin spoke a few words and Rill face went from nervous to scared. " No!" Right before Thayet's eyes, Rill was stripped of his fake color eyes and hair, as well as his magic binding spell. Kalasin gasped and Rill shut his eyes tight. Thayet's face went stark white. There went half of her plan.

" Jasson! What in Mithros's name?" Kalasin stood up. Quietly Rill replied. " Hello Kalasin." " Hello Kalasin?! Is that all you have to say to me?! Gods you have no idea how mad and upset I was Jasson! I was flipping out! I cursed Papa's name blue because I thought he had sent you away! Mother was in hysterics! Roald went even quieter than normal if that's possible! Where have you been?!" Rill sighed. " Kally calm down. I'm fine. I ran away to get away from Father and the life of sercecy. I was sick of it Kally. I was in a trap. You know me... your just like it or else you wouldn't be here right now. You'd be at the party being the little princess your supposed to be. " Kalasin ran over and threw herself at him, crying into his tunic. He whispered and hugged her tight. " Oh Kally, I'm sorry, I never ment to hurt you. I didn't want to but I had no choice. If people didn't and weren't allowed to know about you, wouldn't you run away? I'm sure Roald didn't care though, I'm sure he and father didn't care. It's alright... shhhhh...." Rill rubbed her hair as she continued to cry into his tunic.

Thayet was touched. Rill looked at her over Kally's head and she smiled lovingly at him. He was so sweet and he obviously loved his sister deeply. He smiled back. Kally pulled away and wiper her eyes on her sleeve. Rill laughed. " So Kally, will you let me have my disguise back? I know you, father and I are the only one's with magic in this family. Also, we should probably return to the party. Glacia will pine for me." Rill rolled his eyes and Thayet laughed. She got up and walked over to Kally and Rill. " Our dresses might help to Kally." She pointed out, once Kally had given Rill back his disguise. Kally laughed and soon they were walking out, back to the Hall of Crowns dressed up just as before. Thayet stayed with Rill and Kally went to the study to find Roald. She had promised not to tell anyone about Rill, for Thayet had told her of her plan, and Kally had agreed that it was a good one. Thayet's rest of the night went without incedent, although she did dance with Roald a few more times at his request. Rill walked her and Glacia back to the convent, where Thayet managed to slip away with Rill to share one last kiss goodnight before going up to bed to get ready, plan and then sleep.


	5. Reunited

Thayet woke up a little late in the morning. She had to rush through her chores and take a quick bath before she went outside and met Rill. She was glad she had taken care of her weapons last night. Rill was there in a diguise, although it was different from yesterday. He had made himself a little shorter and given himself reddish brown hair and green eyes. Thayet laughed. " Whats your name today stranger?"

Rill hugged her tight. " I don't know. What do you want it to be?" Although he joked and laughed, he was nervous. His grip on her hand was tight and the lines of his body showed tension. She didn't want to do what she had been going to do, but she would. He had to do it. They walked to the palace in silence, Thayet clinging to Rill's hand and her sword in the other. Her daggers were tucked into various places, her sling in her back pocket, and her longbow, crossbow and arrows on her back. She decided not to bring her gelding for Twinkle Toes was very people hating. She was the only one whom he got along with and Thayet didn't want him biting the Queen or anyone else.

They reached the palace and Rill lead her past the guards. They walked down several long hallways, then a few more until they reached a two doors. Rill pushed open one side of the heavy wooden doors for Thayet who walked in. It was indeed a Grand Study. Bookshelves, maps, papers, and chairs were everywhere. The room was full yet very organized, not strewn helter-skelter. There was a large desk by a very large window in which Jonathan sat on the chair, the Queen on the desk itself, and Roald and Kally sat in chairs. Thayet heard Rill take in a quiet but sharp breath. She would have to teach him to hide his feelings better.

The Queen smiled. " Good morning Thayet. I know you have met my son, Roald. This is my daughter, Princess Kalasin and of course King Jonathan. " Thayet curtsied deeply and smiled. " Who's your escourt milady?" The King frowned and squinted, shook his head and blinked. Thayet took a very deep breath. Rill was going to hate her, but it had to be done. Roald was not meant for the throne, Rill was. She looked at him, saying she was sorry with all her heart thourgh her eyes. His went wide and frightened at her look and he turned white.

" Your Majesties, may I present to you Prince Jasson of Conte, your former son?" Using her magic that no one knew she had because she disguised it so well, she stripped off his disguise. The Queen gasped, the King's mouth dropped open, and Roald's did too. Kally closed her eyes tight and gripped the arms of the chair. Thayet closed her eyes tight then snuck a look at Rill, who looked white, and his eyes were clouded with thunder. He stared at his father the King definatly.

" Jasson! Gods where in Mithros's name have you been?! I was so worried! Do you have any idea?!" The Queen practically shrieked. The King stood up in his chair, and a feeling of thunder and pressure mounting in the room. When he spoke his voice however was a deadly deep whisper. " Do have any idea of what you've done boy? Any?" Rill's eyes got dark, dangerously dark, and his voice got deeper. " Yes, I am very aware of what I did. I ran away. And I intended to stay away." at this he shot a glance at Thayet asking why in a hurt lover's kind of way, then returned to his father. " Don't you get arrogent with me boy!! I'm not going to stand for it. You don't see Roald running away under the pressure do you?! What's the matter Jasson? Did you want to go be free and live our own life?!" The King boomed, making Thayet's ears and magical senses hurt. Now power as fierce as the King's radiated from Rill. His whole face was of loathing and hate. Why did Rill hate the King so much? The Queen backed up to the wall near Kalasin. Roald cringed. Jonathan boomed out again. "Jasson! Anwser me!"

Rill did. " Yes. I did want to be free but I wasn't running away from the pressure or the responsiblilty. I ran because I was sick of you." he spat out the words like sourness on his tounge. Suddenly blue fire lashed from the King's hands. Rill threw up a wall of equally blue fire around him. Kalasin and the Queen shrieked and Roald backed himself up against the wall. The King threw another ball of magic at Rill which contained stunning and silencing spells along with obiedience. Thayet jumped in front of Rill, angrier than the fires of hell. She threw up her wall of violet purple magic edged with black around her and Rill. Her power and temper combinded transformed her. She shrunk, her eyes remained violet and her hair turned to a short coppery color red. She screamed at the King. " YOU FOOL JONATHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! This is your SON!!!!! " Jonathan released his power so abruputly, he almost fell over. Rill's vanished as well and the Queen nearly fainted.


	6. Who you really are

Anger pounded in her veins, pulsing through her head so she could feel nothing else. " Alanna? What in Mithros's name?!"

Jonathan shouted at her. " Listen up Jonathan. You leave him alone. Do you hear me? I brought him here for a reason. Not for you, but for Thayet and Kalasin. Unlike you, they care about him. Seeing his position, I don't blame him for running away! So stop acting like a spoiled prat and let him alone. Gods! I swear. Kings... what do you do with them." Thayet shook her head and rolled her eyes, or actully someone rolled them for her. That's when some of her anger evaported and she turned back into her normal self. She looked at Rill, who was staring at her as if he'd seen some kind of ghost.

" Rill?" Queen Thayet and Kalasin looked the same way. Jonathan was totally dumbfounded to put it nicely. " Would someone like to tell me anything?" Rill grabbed her arm and lead her out of the room, closing the door behind them. " What did you do that for?" "Do what Rill? What are you talking about?" " I don't know! You turned into Alanna the Lioness! You had magic more powerful then I want to imagine and you betrayed me! So what are YOU talking about?"

Thayet slumped against the wall, then slid down to the floor. What had she done? Rill crouched down next to her and took her hand in his. " Why'd you do it Thayet? " his voice was soft and pleading. She looked up at him.

" I had to Rill. I'm so sorry but Roald isn't supposed to be the King. You are. Your the true heir. Why do you think he doesn't have any power? Because you have it all. And about what you said I did, I didn't even know I did it. I didn't even know I could. There's always been something about me I wasn't sure about and I've never lost my temper before. Now I'm going to be thrown out of the Kingdom for saying that to the King. Oh Rill, I didn't want too, I didn't even know. The wrods just came out and I couldn't stop them!"

then for the first time in her life, she began to cry. Never before had she ever felt so different, so out of place. She wished all her friends were animals oddly enough, and she wished she could be one. Slowly she began to change shape again, taking on long, smoky brown curls, long lashes, blue-grey eyes, a stubborn chin, soft lips and a slim figure. Rill gasped.

" Thayet... we need to get you to a mage. You just changed again." Thayet couldn't even hear him as he lifted her up into his strong arms and carried her.

They stopped before a door that said Numair Salmalin and Daine Sarrasri below it on a gold plaque. Power radiated from the room but Thayet couldn't feel it. Rill pushed open the door without knocking. Inside, a very tall man with wavy black curls tied back in a horsetail sat on a couch talking to a ball of fire in his palm. He had a swarty face and dark sensitive eyes. He looked up when Rill and Thayet came in. Suddenly he leapt up as though fired from a catapult. " Daine?! Gods what happened to her?! Is she ok?!" Thayet kept her eyes closed, not wanting to open them. " Rill laid her down on the couch and the mage knelt down beside her, clasping her hand and running a hand through her hair. Oddly, Thayet liked the feeling, not minding if it was not Rill, finding she wanted the man to do that. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. " Master Numair, I must implore that you keep your hands off her. That's not Mistress Daine. I don't like people kissing her that shouldn't be." Numair stood up, face like a thundercloud his voice a harsh tone now. " What do you mean this isn't Daine? And I'll kiss her if I wish, for shes my wife. Who are you to say she isn't Daine? May I ask who you are, trying to impersonate Prince Roald or Jonathan?"

Rill sighed and sat down. " Her name is Thayet. I don't know whats wrong with her. No not the Queen Thayet. Anyway, first she looked normal, then she turned into Alanna, then back to herself, then to Daine. I don't know why or how, but since you are the greatest mage in Tortall I figured you could help." Numair cocked a brow. " Do you mean to tell me that this... Thayet, can turn into different people? How did she turn into Alanna? Did she say something?" Rill shook his head. " No. She lost her temper. She turned into Alanna before the King, Queen and their two children. She shouted at the King as though she were Alanna. Afterward, once she changed back, she said it just came out, she couldn't stop what she said. Like Alanna's life force took her over or something. Then she started crying, muttered something about animals and turned into Daine. I don't know what to do. "

Numair crouched down by Thayet. Her eyes fluttered open. " Numair whats wrong?" she latched her arms around his neck, hugging him close. Numair hugged her back. " This can't be your Thayet young man. How else would she know me? I suggest you leave. " Rill started to protest. Numair boomed magic everywhere, crushing his magical senses. " Alright!" he managaed to croak and left the room quickly.

" Daine what happened? " she cried ino Numair's shirt as he brushed a curl away from her face. " I don't know! I'm all messed up. Oh Numair!" she began to cry and he wiped a tear from her face. " Don't cry darling. Don't cry. Your fine now." he kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Suddenly she felt sad no more. Slowly, her body not quite wanting to, she changed back into her normal self.

Thayet suddenly had no idea where she was. She was kissing some weird man whom she didn't know and she didn't know where Rill was. She jerked away with force. The man gasped and put a hand to his mouth. " Mithros, Mynoss and Sakith! Your **not** Daine!"

Thayet jumped up, grabbing for her dagger. " No I'm not. I don't know who the hell you are but I'd like you to tell me what the hell I'm doing here! " The man grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down to the couch. " I'm sorry. I thought you were my wife. You looked and acted like her. This man came in with you, saying you changed and shifted bodies with Lady Alanna and then with my wife, Daine. I didn't believe him but I do now. Forgive my rudeness. What is your name may I ask? " He did sound sorry. That caught Thayet a little off guard. " Thayet Arilanna Schridtler of Nuestown sir. And you are?" The man bowed his head. " Numair Salmalin my dear. How, may I ask, did you get to look like you do, like the Queen, and how can you shift your ablitlity to make like you have multiple personalities?"

Thayet sighed. " I'll tell you, or try to, but can you tell me where that man that brought me here went?" " Yes. I sort of sent him away. I can bring him back, just hold on a moment." He closed his eyes. His magic, black edged with white pooled in his hands. She felt him call Rill's magic, and felt Rill being pulled quickly to their room. Suddenly he was there, running up to her. She lept up and hugged him. " Are you alright Thayet? " She nodded, refusing to let him go. Numair just sat on the couch, waiting and smiling. When they finally let go, he spoke. " Forgive me young sir, I did not believe you when I should have. May I inquire a name?"

Rill bowed. " Rill Ellis, Master Numair, and your apology is accepted. However, I do believe that this situation requires some expert help. And as Tortall's greatest mage I believe you qualify. Can you help her?" Numair nodded. " Come here please Thayet, sit beside me." Numair called upon his magic, and tapped into Thayet's. She could feel him go deeper and deeper, right down into her inner self.

Suddenly he gasped and pulled out, letting go of his magic. " It's..... oh gods bless. It's you! That's why! " DAINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " He shouted with all his magic. Daine Sarrasri came running through the door, pulled by his magic. " Numair! What in the Gods name do you want?! " she threw up her arms. " Daine... remember our Great Experiment? The one we worked forever on? " Numair asked anxiously. Daine thought hard for a moment. " Yes..... I think. The one with the girl? " she asked slowly. He nodded excitedly. Daine cocked an eyebrow. " Her? She's the one? " realization dawned on her pretty face as she looked at Thayet. Numair nodded again.

" Could someone explain please?" that was Rill. Thayet was to bewildered to speak. Numair jumped up, swinging Daine around and around. Then he finally kissed her, and she laughed. They came and sat on the couch, holding hands. " About 15 or 16 years ago we did an experiment. Numair and I thought to create a girl. The most beautiful girl in all the Tortall, the best fighter and the most powerful. To do this, we collected essecnces from 7 people. Those people were Alanna the Lioness; Baron George Cooper of Pirates Swoop, Alanna's husband; Queen Thayet; King Jonathan; Keladry of Mindelan; Numair; and myself. Our idea was to make a woman for the heir of the throne to marry. Queen Thayet helped us a bit with the designing. It took a long time but finally the day. Numair added all the essecnces together, then said the spell that put it all together to form an embryo. Then he placed it inside the host mothers womb. Then for more fun, Numair decided to erase it all from the Queen's mind. All of her knowledge of this ever happening. I offered to be the mother but Numair said no, it would be to weird and I was to young. Anyway, you were created by Numair and I, along with 5 other people. That is why you can turn into different people, because you have their essecne inside you. We never anticipated you would be able to do that though." Numair interupted Daine. " Also we took more essecnces from some people than we did others. Like for instance, we took more from Alanna than we did George. That is why you may turn into certain people easier than others, because you have more of their esscence. However if you can turn into two of the people, then I'm sure you can turn into all."

Thayet was totally poleaxed. So was Rill. This was alot of information at once, and Thayet was having difficulty taking it all in. Rill spoke first. " So.... if i get this right... Thayet was.... created..... by you two... from a bunch of different peoples essences?"

Daine and Numair nodded, grinning widely. " We can teach you to transform yourself, and harness your power." That was Numair. Thayet felt detached from everything. " So I don't really have parents then? And Glacia isn't my sister? " Thayet felt herself ask. "Well, in a way yes they are. Your mother had you, and your parents must have... well you know.. for you to be sent to her womb so technically in birth right they are. But you will probably have noticed you are very different from them? " Thayet nodded. " So yes. By your birthright they are your parents, but we made up who you are, and what your talents are."

Daine came over and crouched next to her. She smelled of horses and spice. " I know it's alot to take in, but it's true. Try to understand. We also need to teach you control, so you don't burst out as someone else. It's important. And Numair needs to teach you to control your Gift, which is a combo of Jonathan's Crown magic, mine, Alanna's healing, and Numair's own power which in truth makes you more powerful than he. " She clasped Thayet's hand, making Thayet look at her for the first time. The knowledge of her true self finally sunk in. " Yes milady." Daine shook her head. " I'm no milady. Just Daine." Daine looked at Numair. " This is going to be fun darling." Numair, Thayet, and Rill all laughed.


	7. Out of Control

Thayet spent a while in Numair's study, thinking, pondering. Finally she decided to listen to Daine and Numair, and take lessons of sorts, but she came to an agreement with them. She wanted to learn weapons from Alanna and she needed one of them to talk to the King and Queen about her, for they were very confused. Numair had said it would trigger the Queen's memory of what she had prepared with them. Thayet had to laugh. The Queen would be furious.

Thayet decided she wasn't angry about being created, just curious. She bombarded Daine and Numair with questions which they were only happy to anwser. After a long session, Daine laughed. ' You sure do have George's curiosity and Numair's about magic.' Thayet had then questioned her about what George, Kel and Alanna were like. She came to enjoy her time spent with Daine and Numair, especially when she was learning body shifting. It was alot of fun.

It wasn't long before her first scheduled lesson in weapons came with Alanna. Thayet was a bit nervous. She suddenly thought herself to clumsy and bad with weapons to show her skills to the Lioness. Plus she didn't want to experiance Alanna's temper.

Rill went with her to meet Alanna. He now walked about freely as himself, although he never came with in seeing range of his father. He had a few meetings with the Queen and Kally to get to reknow them. Roald was really busy with his being a squire so he didn't have much time to see Rill.

All to soon they reached the indoor practice courts where she had once fought with Kally. However it was quite a contrast. All but one court was full of pages and squires practicing their weapons and other skills. Thayet was amazed. She looked around so that Rill laughed. " Now now Thayet, do close your jaw. You look like a cow." Thayet abruptly closed her mouth and shoved him playfully. " You had best watch it Master Rill, elsewise I might just unleash Alanna's temper on you." Rill threw up his hands in mock surrender.

" Well hello Jasson. I do believe it's been a while. And this must be Thayet." Thayet spun around only to come face to face with Alanna the Lioness. She gulped. Rill smiled. " Hello Lioness. It has been a while. And you brought...." Thayet heard Rill fade away behind her as two more people came out of a side room. One was a tall man, in his late 30's with light brown hair, michivious hazel eyes and a muscular build. The other was a very tall young woman in her late teen's with hazel green eyes, ouse brown hair and a very muscular body. Alanna turned around.

" Oh. Thayet, Jasson, this is my husband George Cooper and the Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. Their going to help in training today. Thayet and Buri were supposed to be here... oh well. If you don't mind we'll start with what you know. Since I don't know the range of your skill, I need to test you." This was addressed at Thayet. Thayet searched herself until she found Keladry's Yamani calm and used it. Her face didn't become emotionless as she could make it but it helped her with her emotions.

" First we'll start with daggers. You have...." Thayet held up one of her daggers. " Very good. And all the rest of your weapons?" Thayet showed her her sling, longbow, crossbow, and sword. " Excellent. Now I expect you've done your streching as instructed before you came?" Thayet nodded." Alright then George if you'd like to start?" George stepped forward. " Hello Thayet, I'm here to test your skill with daggers. If you would please take all your extra daggers out, we are going to start with one, then progress from there."

Thayet took out all of her extra 5 daggers. Keladry, Alanna and Rill all went back to lean against the wall and watch. George and Thayet walked to a practice circle. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Queen and Buri arrive along with Roald and Kally. She smiled inwardly and assumed the guard stance for dagger fighting. " Alright, I'll go easy on you at first, but you must not drop down to my level. I need to figure out what your skill level is. Do the best you can, and I'll go up to your level once I figure out what it is. Ready? One three. One..... Two....."

Thayet felt inerself change into George. She was good at daggers, she knew. " .... Three." George and Thayet circled. Thayet struck first and George parried. Thayet struck again and again relentlessly. She played very trick she knew to beat him. George was good, very good, and it was hard. However in the end she won. When they finished, she could see the awe in George's eyes. " Well lass, your good. I was doing my best and you still beat me. No lie. Excellent."

Thayet walked back to where everyone was standing. They all appluded for her and she grinned. Alanna spoke first. " If you don't mind too much I want you to try sword next. Well that is if you feel well enough.That was quite the duel you two had." Thayet grinned. " Yes it was. George was the best I've ever fought. I can't believe I won. Just a moment if you please, I need to refresh myself." Alanna nodded and Thayet slipped into her essences. She restored her energy from Daine and Numair. Now she was totally ready. " Alright." Alanna smiled evily." I hope you know what your doing young Thayet, because I'm going to have you take on me. I am most anxious to know how good you are."

Thayet arched an eyebrow. " I do know what I'm doing Lioness and I'm ready." Alanna rolled her eyes. " Thats what they all say." she unsheathed her sword and Thayet unsheathed hers. Suddenly, she veins began humming. She was excited about this battle. Her blade hummed and vibrated in her hand. Inwardly, the love and want of battle turned her into Alanna, more than it had with George. In fact it was so much so that she began, ever so slowly and in very small amounts, to turn into Alanna body wise. However this amount was so small and slow that she nor Alanna realised.

They walked out to the practice circle. Thayet assumed the guard stance. She decided to let Alanna have the first strike. She had to learn how good she really was. Before Alanna struck, Thayet smiled evily. Alanna arched a brow and smirked, then struck Thayet with great force. Thayet's body remembered the battle tactics and her mind remembered all those sword fights with undercompetanat opponets. Here finally was an opponet above all others, one to whom she could really let loose the skill that had resided in her for so long.

Thayet's heart and mind rushed. The blood pounded in her viens. She was holding back. Alanna was as good as her tales, maybe better. Thayet finally realised she no longer had to hold back. ' Alright darlin' lets show her what we can do!'

Thayet attacked in a whirlwind, forcing Alanna to rethink her move. She struck without mercy, weilding a mighty blade of growing power down upon Alanna. That power burned and raced through her, make her faster, stronger, and better than she had ever been in her life. She became Alanna and everyone else in that power and she could felt herself going farther and farther away. Harder, faster she went, never getting tired, her love of battle growing stronger. Soon the power found that her body would no longer hold it and it began to flow outside her, still growing. Thayet screamed a war cry so terrible and great that it would reak fear into the hearts of the bravest men and women. Even thought Thayet could not see it, it even struck fear into the eyes of Alanna. Thayet's power was growing so great that Alanna was scared. Part of her mind was torn from the battle and went to Thayet's power. Alanna took her own magic and screamed for Jonathan, Numair, Daine, and eveyone else with powerful Gifts. She screamed so that it dragged them instantly to the spot of the battle.


	8. Author Note READ!

Author's Note: Hey I'm sorry it's a bit confusing but heres the deal. I was at my dads hosue when I typed this. The real story...(this is just the cut version) is all deatiled and descrptive and it's here at my moms house. It's like 62 pages long right now. It might be a while before my next update cause I'm working on another major story right now.

The Scoop: My Thayet was created by Numair and Daine. Numair took a bit of essence of Kel, Alanna, George, Queen Thayet, King Jonathan, Daine, and himself and mixed them together. In my wirtten story, the Queen helped to do this because she wanted a perfect wife for the heir to the throne. But when all was done and the embryo planted, Numair erased the Queens memory of any of the makings ever happening. They also cast a spell the embryo that she should fall in love with the heir to the Tortallian throne. Which is techinaclly Rill (Jasson). She has the power to turn into any of the characters she was made with at will since there is already some of them in her DNA. Help any? Sorry it's confusing, but it's not the full version, which I suppose I could type but it's way behind what I typed. What I typed is like further on in the story plus some fill in details from the begining. Hope it helps. And thanks for the reviews! I love getting them! Mwah Alatariel


	9. Recoiling

Jonathan, Rill, Daine, Numair, Baird, Nealan and Haralit all appeared on the spot and threw their magics together. Their combined magics wrapped around Thayet and struggled to contain her magic. Everyone's eyes grew wide with fear. Finally the mage's magics forced through Thayet's and blew her clear across the practice courts.

Thayet suddenly found her battle love gone along with all her power. She lay on the other side of the practice courts. Even her Gift was gone. Her body screamed in pain and agony. She was paralized from the force of all the combined magics and the fact that her magic had gotten so out of control and great that her body could barlely conduct it.

It took and few mintues before the group could get to Thayet, who was in such pain, she couldn't even scream or faint. Rill knelt beside her, cluthing her hand. Thayet tried to turn to her dull, sparkless eyes to him, but found she couldn't. Her vision blurred. She then felt the combined magics of Baird, Numair, Nealan, and Jonathan healing her body. Rill used his to touch her mind. He whispered softly to her through his magic. Suddenly, Thayet cried out. She could now move and speak but she still hurt. Slowly and painstakingly, the pain went away. Or at least she though it did. However the mages were just numbing it. Thayet sat up slowly with Rill's help. The mages took away their magic and stared at her with wide, fightened and questioning eyes. She saw Alanna approch with George. She was stark white with fear and clung to George like a helpless child. That made Thayet scared. She wasn't quite sure what had happened but she knew it wasn't good if Alanna was in that state. In fact, everyone standing around her was white and sweating. Even Rill. But Rill was the only one who would go near her or touch her.

It was Jonathan who spoke first. " Great Mithros......." was all he said. " Lets.... lets... go.. somewhere... need to have a meeting..." Jonathan trailed off and started walking out of the practice courts. The mages followed him along with the rest of the original group. Numair, Daine, George, Alanna, Rill, and Thayet were the only ones left. Alanna let go of George's hand and slowly came nearer to Thayet, who sat up, leaning against Rill. Thayet's dull now grey eyes looked at Alanna with no emotion, for she had none to give. Alanna crouched down next to Thayet, eyes searching. She clasped Thayet's other hand timidly. A tear rolled down her cheek. Then as that tear became many, she let go and turned away to George. They then left the practice courts.

"Rill? Why's every one look scared? Why am I in such pain?" She choked out. Rill looked at her oddly. " You don't even realize whta you almost did?" Thayet frowned. "No. What did I almost do?" Rill sighed. " Thayet, you lost control. Of your power. It started leaking then began to flow like a river out of your body and into the air around you. It was such a great power that it could have killed all those non magic around you. You almost killed Alanna as it is. It was scary Thayet, to say the least."

Thayet knew it must have been, for Rill was shaking and now clamy, which she knew did not happen easily, or hardly ever. " I almost... killed Alanna?" Her hoarse voice shook. Rill nodded grimly. "Thayet, you've got to learn control. If that happens again... I shudder to think what would happen if we weren't there to stop you."

Thayet felt like crying but she was to tired and drained to do anything but lay there in Rill's arms. They didn't talk and Thayet almost got calm enough to fall asleep when she saw Numair walking over. " Thayet?" He asked tentitivly. " Are you alright?" Numair knelt down next to her and peered into her eyes. She nodded." I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do whatever but..." Numair shook his head. " Theres nothing you could do. You don't know control yet. I know what it's like" He paused, "although I don't think the others will be quite so understanding with you. You have no idea of what could have happened if you had gotten to far out of control."

Groaning, he stood up. "Enough on that. You need rest and healing time before we can begin control lessons." He turned around to walk away but Thayet stopped him. " Numair, is Alanna... alright?" Numair almost laughed. "Oh she'll be fine. I think you hurt her pride more than anything. But you did give her quite a scare. You gave us all a scare. The others will probably be wanting to talk with you after they finish checking Alanna over so if you don't want to talk to them now, I suggest you get moving up to your room to sleep. If your sleeping, they won't bother waking you."

" Numair?" Thayet croaked. "Yes?" " Thanks." He came back and gave her a hug as Rill stood her up carefully. Smiling at them both, he motioned for Daine who also smiled and they left, Thayet and Rill going slowly behind them.


End file.
